User talk:JCEHunter
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JCEHunter page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 10:01, 28 June 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' ty. mashers in my experience come in short waves with a dearth in between. i have kept underleveled equalizer mashers well beyond the manufacturer's recommended service life. looking everywhere in this case pays off, you may even find an unforgiven or anaconda masher! 21:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i found an anaconda on plthro 1 and i compared to my masher (about 60x7) awesome for playthrough 1 and kept it the whole time....i actually killed the destoyer with it due to the high power and acc.,. the only drawback is the low capacity of the clip (2-6) but with skills and class mods, about the amount of time it took to let off the 2 rnds, it took me the same time to reload................. thx 4 replying....... the unforgiven looks like a VERY nice gun.....is it a reward or or randomly generated? :random. only guaranteed revolver is patton Queen Tarantella and it is never a masher (no idea why). 23:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thx.....how do u know so much about borderlands? experience or do u just ask 2k or something? i'm not here to judge :i play the game a deplorable lot and i read almost every page on this wiki. and when that doesnt work i read the forums @ Gearbox (recommended reading) 01:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) k do u play on xboxLIVE or what? if so whats your gamertag :see my userpage (the chemical weapon icon). i play borderlands on PC. 01:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) k whats your favorite character on borderlands in all? :all nvm.....how do u get those little things on your file page tht say like "this player plays on xboxLIVE" or "torgue" and stuff like tht. how do u do tht? :see Userbox gallery 18:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :see my talk page (the megaphone) for recent changes feed code (pagesource) 20:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) who's your favorite character on borderlands? Overall (stats, background, story, etc.) :general knoxx, very entertaining audio. Dr. F i mean like ...(Roland, Brick, Lilith, Mordecai) :as stated above all. i dont think anyone has beaten the game 'til they have played all four. Dr. F ill admit i started with mordecai however. cool whats your best strategy for killing the mothrakk on playthrough 2 with mordecai? i dont wnat to go above my budget of over $500,000. but just some friendly advice :assuming you are talking to me. id use explosive sniper or LMG and duck in and out of the catch-a-ride. 06:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) good idea....i've always tried to use the shack beside the torches that are inhabited by bandits...there is a handy little underground cavern with weapons and cover. What do u think is the best type of weapon based on power, rof, acc., mag cap., elemental, and look? :i prefer snipers and revolvers but each character specializes. looking for players? try Forum:Muster XBox. 04:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) yes...same here. But i always say that if your action skill isnt your best weapon, you need a new action skill. My bloodwing can kill 13 enemies in less than 10 secs, cools down in 13 secs, gives me 40% of it's damage for health. And its lvl 5 caustic. :well done. you should maybe publish your build @ User:JCEHunter/JCE's Hunter. use template and look at other builds to see how to make page. i see User:IbanezRokr has replied to your request for friends! 01:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) he messaged me on xboxlive? :see:Forum:Talk how much in all would it cost to download the programs online to mod weps? ive already got a harddrive. Do u know? :any and all programs used to modify save files are free to use and download. it is actionable to sell a product (intellectual property) which interferes with a commercial product (intellectual property). links and guides are available here on the wiki. 22:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) whats your best strategy for baron flynt? i keep on dying and losing my money (now 2.5m) and getting VERY mad. i need some advice :i assume you have read Baron Flynt already. i take out the first wave at mid/close range. then snipe the remainder while dodging flynt's shells. i use flame (hellfire/volcano/firehawk) for hanz und franz (hanz first by running away from the slower franz). flynt's weapon, as with all weapons, is much more accurate in the hands of the AI. one rocket hurts 2 will put you down so i take him down at range and do not get close until i think i can take him even if i go down. 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) i dont hv any problems with hanz or franz or any body else its just baron...i hv a good shield but horrible health so what.......? :use cover and set bloodwing to stun and harry him down to 1/3-1/4 health then finish him. btw how many times a day did nazis drink (im assuming you refer to hydration?)? 23:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) haha...5 times a day and a pint of cognac....lol is there any possible way tht a regular contributor could become an administrator like you and fenrakk and claptrap? :reputation, dedication, and longevity (all can be accomplished when the next dlc comes). 01:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) also a vacancy is required and no one is quitting at present it would be very awesome of you to like.....sort of suggest me as a admin. if/when a different admin. quits....if you suggest me (you being a very omnipotent source on this site) everyone would agree....we dont know each other tht much but that would be awesome....there would be more benefit than remorse.